planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Grey/Relationships
The relationships of Grey from the Planet of the Apes reboot series. Romance Cedar Cedar is Grey's wife. Not much is known of Grey's relationship with her, as they are not seen interacting in Dawn but it is assumed that he loves her. In Revelations, he wanted to include her in his coup to overthrow Caesar and promised her the status of Queen. She is initially hesitant, since he already had a bad status with the colony for his aiding Koba in starting a war. Friends and Allies Caesar Caesar is Grey's enemy turned king. It is shown that Grey wasn't very loyal to Caesar as he was a firm follower of Koba and did not hesitate to aid the bonobo in overthrowing Caesar on the orders of his self-appointed leader Koba. Grey is also terrified of Caesar as he did not try to stop Caesar when he was horribly beating Koba for his insolence because of his views towards humans. He was very shocked to see Caesar alive and well when the latter was confronting Koba, Grey moved aside allowing Koba and Caesar to battle, paying witness to the two apes battle for supremacy and did not try to intervene. Later on, when an explosion destroyed some of the tower, Grey became trapped under debris and was left there by his former leader who selfishly pulled out a gun and opened fire on the other apes. Caesar would then defeat Koba and free Grey from beneath the debris, as Grey became a loyal follower to Caesar which was shown at the end of the battle when he and other apes hold Malcolm at gunpoint but left him be at Caesar's orders, and is seen with the other apes bowing down to Caesar signifying his new-found loyalty to his king. In War for the Planet of the Apes: Revelations, it is revealed that Caesar harbored distrust in Grey for his previous allegiance to Koba and couldn't allow him back in the inner circle of apes. Grey noticed this and was somewhat resentful of this treatment. Grey nearly took part in Red's coup and to be in charge of his own colony to undermine Caesar but had a change of heart and wanted to follow Caesar again but this resulted in his death, of which Caesar may not of have known the full extent. Stone Stone the best friend of Grey as they both shared Koba's ideals and not Caesar's. They both cooperated well together and stood side by side in nervous anticipation when Koba was caught in the act by the two human guards. Both saw Koba's true colors and turned against him, in favor following Caesar when seeing he would defend his people. Enemies Koba Koba was Grey's friend turned enemy. During, the events of Dawn they were always seen together and it was shown that Grey held a deep respect for the bonobo to the point of seeing him as the leader of his group along with Stone. Despite Grey's respect for Koba, he did not try to help him when Caesar was beating him. However, he was willing to aid Koba in overthrowing Caesar and destroying the ape village in order for Koba to take up the mantle of Ape King for himself. Grey later took part in Koba's attack on the human shelter in San Francisco and would become his right hand ape after the battle. When Caesar turned out to be alive and well, Grey moved aside as Koba engaged Caesar in battle and watched as the two apes battle for power. When an explosion occurred and destroyed some of the tower, Grey became trapped under a boulder and was approached by Koba who noticed him and lifted the boulder off Grey, only to grab a gun and drop the boulder back on Grey. Grey would then witness Koba's demise by the hands of Caesar. It is unknown how he reacted to Koba's death, but the betrayal by his hands most likely led to Grey turning abandoning his allegiance to Koba and become a follower of Caesar. Red Red is Grey's comrade turned enemy and killer. As both were followers of Koba, the two were good comrades and agreed on most issues. In Revelations, Red went on to convince Grey to leave Caesar's army to create a colony of their own, along with others that were loyal to Koba. Grey became the leader, though he did not know that Red was really using him. Once Grey had second thoughts, Red killed Grey for refusing to carry out the rest of his plan and tried to carry them out himself. Red showed no remorse for this, though his choice led to his exile from the colony and he went onto join the human army. Category:Relationships